


Permission Slip

by Sevargs



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevargs/pseuds/Sevargs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was, in her mind, repulsively arrogant and...undeniably brilliant...but he was just...a disgusting pervert beyond all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission Slip

"Miss Hwang, if you're so...into Lady Koushu, then why don't you just take her for yourself?" A smooth voice mused, breaking a long moment of silence-following the frustrated episode of a youkai woman who was becoming entirely too used to being slighted by a human with poor hygiene habits.

He was, in her mind, repulsively arrogant and..undeniably brilliant...but he was just...a disgusting pervert beyond all of it. She didn't want to hear the things that came out of his mouth if it wasn't science related. Anything he spoke was usually aimed to antagonize behind those sultry tones. It was almost as if he was caught in a permanent state of seduction-regardless of to whom he was speaking. She'd heard it in the way he spoke to Gyokumen Koushu, to her, to countless assistants. Even to Kougaiji-which led her to believe that man would lay with anyone if he could.

What a pig.

"If you're trying to upset me, Doctor, you're not succeeding, please get back to work," she replied, removing every trace of emotion out of her words. All of her frustrations melted out and she decided to drop anything she would have said. He almost won, again, but she was going to be stronger than this seduction he tried to play.

"I'm not trying to upset you, I really do promise, but…" He drew the words out, making himself appear almost comically innocent in his intention. It was a load of crap and she knew it well enough. "...Lady Koushu is quite receptive. I've heard some quite...elicit tales from the lady's own mouth."

"I'm not listening, Jianyi, you're only talking to upset me and that's not what I'm in the mood for," she adjusted her glasses on her face and turned her chair from him. Her focus fell back to the pages and pages of data that needed attention. This pile of information wasn't going to be sorted by itself and this man wasn't any help unless it was in ruining the lives of others. Which, apparently, he had no one else to hassle. "Please go do something productive."

"Oh, but I am Miss Hwang," the human drawled, mouth turning up at the corner, into a perverse grin. He wheeled his own chair over until the back of it clacked against the edge of her desk-right beside her. He was facing away from the desk, but his eyes were turned to keep the side of her face in his field of sight. Oh he loved how she would get so closed off and defensive. "I'm doing so much at the moment, you can't even comprehend. Why, I'm writing entire formulas in my head. I'm reciting poetry and painting masterpieces on the back of my eyelids. But, I'm much more interested in the topic of just how much would you like to see yourself naked with our Lady."

The youkai scientist reeled back against her initial desire-she didn't want to react, but it was just so...difficult to refrain when he was just so...much of a complete asshole. "You are just repulsive. Keep your perversions to yourself, doctor."

"Ah, but see, you do want that, don't you?"

His breath teased at her ear and she realized just how close he was. When he had crossed that space between them, she wasn't sure, but she was momentarily frozen in place by just how goddamn bold he was- The nerve of him-

"Doctor Nianyi, I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my personal space," she grit, angry at her own lack of control. The wavering in her voice was obvious and try as she might, she was likely to fail in keeping the flat tone she was trying so hard for. The challenge was to maintain professionalism while he was practically allergic to it. He was, after all, participating in sexual acts with his employer...and she wasn't a fool to think he hadn't-in some degree-molested the Prince while he had him under mindcontrol. She wasn't stupid. He had a way with breaking people and many of them didn't see it until they'd already lost.

However, she was also a brilliant mind and she was methodical and calculating, just as he. His nonsense and trickery didn't slip by her, even if she was struggling to maintain composure when he was so close to her. She could almost feel his lips against her ear-hidden just under waved hair.

"I'm not meaning to upset you, but you do smell quite nice. What flavor are you today?" Even the tone of his voice sounded dirty and she wondered if she should just drop the play at professionalism and slap him across the room back to the desk where he belonged. The only thing that ever kept her from it was that she was very intent on impressing Lady Koushu. And if he was her...plaything...then attacking him outright would probably not please her any.

That thought alone brought a growl from her throat and she bit down, tuning him out and settling herself to ignore him in favor of work. If she pretended he didn't exist, then he would eventually get bored and have to go away.

Or so she'd hoped. It wasn't until she could no longer read the words, that she noticed her glasses had been pulled off her face in a swift motion. Perhaps the shock of him actually being so daring had made her completely oblivious to the action...or maybe she was just a small bit furious with herself for being so irate over this animal of a man keeping the Lady company in her bed.

"Doctor, please give me those back, so I can return to working." Between clenched teeth, she spat these words, eyes trying to focus on a blurry figure that seemed to be playing with the frames so flippantly.

"But I was just so curious to see...you're quite lovely without them as well. What a face you have, Miss Hwang. Perfectly placed eyes, a nice strong nose leading to plush lips. Why, I can't imagine anyone wouldn't want to see your genetically blessed features contorted into some expressions of pleasure. I bet you'd be just delicious. Now I do wonder, are you a gentle type, or secretly a freak in the sheets?"

Before the words could fully leave those lips, she was rolling her chair to face him, placing a hand on his knee and digging her nails into his leg to keep him from moving. Without a word, she snatched the glasses from his hand and shoved them on her face-only pausing to straighten them. "I will not tell you again to keep your unsavory behavior to yourself."

Despite her warning, his expression only shifted into one of delight and he leaned in toward her, face just above hers from the height difference of the chairs. He bent a leg, slippers tapping on the hard concrete and subsequently rolling his chair with the way her hand was so intensely gripping his knee. She was completely unaware of her hold now and he was so much more amused than he should be by the alarm to cross her face once she became aware that it was her doing that had her pulled quite close between his legs.

"Why I didn't know you were such a forward woman. If you wanted to get somewhere, all you had to do was ask."

His knuckles brushed the side of her face and she instinctively debated on biting him for the audacity he had in putting his hand on her at all. But she didn't. Her teeth ground and she eased his hand from her, fingers tightening around his thin wrist. Half of her wanted to break it, but that led right back to wanting to please Lady Koushu. Damaging this...creature was not the way to do that. "You aren't very good at being rejected, are you?" She spat blatantly, wondering if he actually had a motive other than pissing her off.

"Hmm? Rejected? That's such a harsh way of putting it. Now, I'm not asking to court you or anything, Miss Hwang. That would be unprofessional," he chuckled, shifting in his seat to pull his arm out of her grasp and return the favor with his stronger hold-bringing the lovely youkai woman nearly off her seat and into his lap. He leaned just a bit over her, drawing an arm around to her back to keep her from falling to the floor. "I'm merely offering to show you what Lady Koushu receives from me. You have nothing to worry about, I wouldn't dream of being so...unsightly as to push myself on you. But, think of what advantage you'd have knowing what pleases the Lady. I could even give you suggestions, hmm?"

"You're sick."

"Am I though, Doctor? I would bet, just bet that Koushu would be delighted to receive attention when I'm busy working oh so hard to bring her beloved back to her. Are you a kinky woman, Miss Hwang? I would place money on her taking a nasty bite out of this tender flesh of yours. Then dipping her tongue right into it. Or maybe she'd be more gentle with you than with me. Why, she loves to make me bleed, but how well do you squirm, doctor? I bet she'd love to lap up more than just your juicy little brain."

A shiver of contempt ran through the woman's limbs and she was torn between the numerous ways to handle the situation, unfortunately, hesitating on the one that left her frozen in his lap. She almost bit through her tongue when she felt his hand sliding up her thigh. How dare he-

How-

"You can tell me to stop, Miss Hwang and I will happily turn you right back to your computer. I wouldn't dare coerce you into something you wouldn't wish for," his voice interrupted her thoughts with an almost sweet tone to it and she swallowed thickly. "Lady Koushu, seems to quite enjoy what my fingers can do, would you like to sample?" He whispered, warm breath drawing trembles down her spine and heat pooling in her body.

The response to his horrid advances was making her furious at both him and herself, but she lost the will to punch him out of the chair-especially since he was now holding her across his lap, a position she hadn't even registered herself in until that moment. A morbid, terribly curious part of her kept her planted where she was-though slowly being fueled by a hatefilled part of her that would make him pay for his illicit behavior in some capacity. She hadn't told him to stop and it only took him a moment to register the lack of response as her silent permission slip.

The pads of his fingers pressed into the soft flesh of her thigh, gripping and massaging the pale skin and drawing up her skirt with absolutely no shame in his fluid motions. He was...quite accustomed to performing this sort of lecherous behavior. After all, he gloated quite frequently about the things he did to their employer. It boiled her blood and she tensed, mostly from her own loathing, but also from the way he stroked his fingers across the edge of her panties-making her hitch her breath and reevaluate her entire life in a single instant.

How had he turned a simple conversation into this? How had she conceded so easily? The questions left her as quickly as her willpower when he curled his thumb under thin fabric and rubbed the invasive digit across aroused flesh-making her squirm.

She didn't need, nor want this kind of contact. She didn't need nor even like men for that matter- but she was undeniably exhaling and fighting back the natural need to increase the contact between them. All her mind could focus on was that he did this to Lady Koushu. This was what she took from the slimy bastard of a human. This was what she could be doing for her Lady if he wasn't-

"To think this lovely body of yours doesn't see contact like this much. How long has it been?" The man whispered in her ear, drawing her attention from his actions and back to his words. She was back to the thin struggle of resistance and submission, but she wasn't going to answer him. He didn't deserve to know a thing about her. Though it wasn't any secret how much she didn't care for men-this one in particular. What the hell kind of magic did he have to...arouse her when all she really wanted was to see his face punched in?

A weak breath left her and she turned her face from him. The heat in her cheeks likely showed through pallid skin. If he noticed, he didn't say anything-like she was expecting him to-but he did turn his lips to her neck, making her nearly jump at the warmth against her throat.

"That is such a shame," he murmured, tongue and teeth nipping against the flesh over a jumping pulse, "with a body like this, you should have no issues finding someone between your legs-in whatever capacity you want them of course." He smiled, stroking his thumb against her much more insistently than before, enjoying the unconscious shifting of her hips. "Now, now, I know you don't prefer men, but if you close your eyes you can pretend. I apologize, I haven't shaved my face or I would be much more delighted to show you what my tongue can do."

Hwang bristled at his talk, jaw clenched and fighting the sounds she never wanted to give him the pleasure of hearing come out of her. His words-as he must have known-were sparks for imagination that she didn't want, but ended up thinking on. While he was busy talking words into her ear, she was busy wondering what those lips and that snake's tongue could do.

Maybe that was also because he was rubbing his fingers into stimulated flesh until her mind sunk to a less than proper place. At some point, his thumb had been replaced with a longer finger and she gasped to find him teasing her-middle finger slipping through with little trouble. This was complete violation and she-...

And she had let him do it. The hatred she felt for him as almost as much as what she felt for herself, and much of that was because her neglected body was responding to his ministrations. And she couldn't lie about the fact that this sleazy man...really...did...know what he was doing….He knew where to touch her, where to press and knead, how much pressure he needed and the friction-

When a sound finally slipped past her lips, he took that as his encouragement to continue the very action to force that sound and she squirmed across his lap in the process-toes curling. His rhythm didn't waver even a bit and she had no chance to think from the time he found that most sensitive spot to the time she was writhing and seeing stars. Oh, he knew what he was doing, so much so that it made her so furious inside-even as the long satisfied breath escaped her. Even when she reached the orgasm he'd actually pulled out of her, he continued the motions of his fingers-as if he knew that stopping would lessen it-. Of course he knew. And that made it so much worse.

Knowledge that this man was actually...decent at pleasing another just made her all that much more resentful. Was there anything he wasn't good at?

When she finally came down and he stopped, she was left in his lap, staring blankly up at him. The smirk she expected...was there, but not to the degree she always received it. He was definitely...amused, but he wasn't mocking her like he always seemed to do. Slimy, nasty bastard… was actually being a bit...generous? Was that the word? He had offered her plenty of outs, that she didn't take, due to plain curiosity and overwhelming jealousy-

Yes...that was it. She was jealous of what he had with Lady Koushu-and that led to how much she loathed this...pervert.

"I was very much right, Miss Hwang," he murmured at her, drawing her chair back closer with his foot.

"Right about what?" The woman asked hesitantly, knowing she didn't want to hear most of what he'd say to her after this brief moment passed. She was still floating just a bit and coming down from the tingling rush of euphoria he caused.

"Your pleasured expressions are so very delicious," he licked his lips and grinned into a very brief kiss, catching her off guard before she managed to catch herself and give him the palm she'd clearly wanted to give him all along. He earned it, he accepted and he was still grinning when she disappeared from his lap back into her own chair-patting herself down and trying to not look like she'd just been pleasured in any capacity.

"You're a sleaze."

"Shall I shave my face tonight?" He gave her the most suggestive glance, kicking his legs up on the desk and reaching for a cigarette to light.

The only response was the sound of wheels scraping the floor and the creak of the seat turning her away from him-where she leaned against the opposite desk and covered her flushed face with her hands.

Oh, but she didn't say no.


End file.
